


Interrupted Interludes

by historiologies



Series: love me like you do [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but they restrained themselves this time, the filthy marrieds are at it again, this is just makeout fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: A few moments before their friends come over.Or, an excuse to write more Soonwoo makeout fic.





	Interrupted Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment of the kinky marrieds!! But no kinks this time -- this was basically a writing exercise for me, tbh, just a way to get back into the groove of writing, and you know me and makeout fic. I can't resist them.

Soonyoung giggles, whiny and breathless, when Wonwoo noses at his clavicle and nips at his collarbones. He makes a small noise when he feels Wonwoo peppering little kisses up and down the curve of his shoulder and angles his head to get him to stop, to slow, eyes wide and innocent as they stare straight into Wonwoo’s, the slightest little pout in the pucker of his lips.

Wonwoo has never been able to say no to him like this, even when everything inside him just wants to swoop in and devour him whole. It’s always an exercise of restraint whenever he finds himself alone with Soonyoung because he’s always so soft and casually clueless about how delicious he looks. Even now, when he’s allowed to kiss and touch him as often as he can, it still takes considerable amount of willpower on Wonwoo’s part not to press him against the nearest surface to take, take, take as much as he can, to wring them both out until they’re crying.

He starts soft, barely pressing his lips to Soonyoung’s, feathering barely there kisses to the corners of his mouth. When Soonyoung’s bottom lip quivers ever so slightly, Wonwoo’s mouth widens a little, delighted, before he raises his hands to cup Soonyoung’s face. He traces the jut of Soonyoung’s mouth with his thumb, a low chuckle rumbling out of his chest when Soonyoung tries to nip at the digit, before he lowers his head to kiss Soonyoung fully.

Wonwoo loves the aborted sound of pleasure Soonyoung makes when he presses closer, angles deeper, as if he’s taken aback at how much Wonwoo wants him, at how much satisfaction Wonwoo gets by simply being close to him. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised — he’s always been transparent about how every single part of Soonyoung just drives him up with wall with want. Even now he tamps back the surges of desire coursing through him — there’s not enough time between now and getting ready for their friends to come over for movie night for anything beyond kissing, but Wonwoo will take what he can get.

Soonyoung gets in on the action and loops his arms loosely around Wonwoo’s narrow waist, pressing their chests together. He sighs lazily into Wonwoo’s mouth as their lips slide wetly against each other, and it’s Wonwoo’s turn to be surprised when he moves closer and sucks Wonwoo’s bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. The hands sneaking under Wonwoo’s sweater to rub at his sides do not make things any better for him. For half a second, he imagines sending a message to their Kakao Talk group chat cancelling their plans for the evening, but he knows how much Soonyoung has been yearning to spend time with their friends lately. Which means he will have to satisfy himself with the choked, half-sob that erupts out of Soonyoung when he trails one hand down his chest to tweak at his nipple through his dress shirt.

“Not fair,” Soonyoung whispers against his lips, and Wonwoo grins wickedly in response, even as Soonyoung’s fingers dance across his stomach. “No touchie.”

Wordlessly, they both agree not to go beyond that since they’re already dressed for company, but Soonyoung can’t resist crawling into Wonwoo’s lap, pressing him into the end of the couch. He looks down, blinking coquettishly before angling his head down and kissing along Wonwoo’s jaw, before he places wet, open-mouthed kisses along Wonwoo’s jugular.

“Soonyoung…” Wonwoo gasps out, and he can feel Soonyoung smile against his neck, before latching onto a spot that would be hidden underneath Wonwoo’s collar and sucking hard. Blood rushes down into Wonwoo’s lap, and he bites back a groan. 

Resisting the urge to reach down and squeeze Soonyoung’s gratuitous rear end, Wonwoo exhales and runs fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung almost coos in response, his head lifting and his nose bumping sweetly into Wonwoo’s. They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, dizzy with want and completely enamored with each other.

Soonyoung’s mouth is red from all the attention, and Wonwoo finally satisfies himself by sinking his teeth into his lower lip, nipping and sucking with barely-restrained desire.

Their apartment, specifically their couch, has seen them in more sordid and debauched states, but any kind of state that Wonwoo can get Soonyoung in — fully-clothed, extremely naked, on his back, on his front, draped all over him — is okay with him, as long as it’s Soonyoung. The sight of him, the sounds of him, the feel of him… it strikes Wonwoo that no matter how many times they do this, it never gets old, will probably never get old. He’s waited a long time to be with Soonyoung, and no matter what they do, no matter what levels of physical and emotional intimacy they explore together, it never satiates the desire in him for the other. He’s never felt that way for anyone, and he doubts he ever will.

It’s almost pornographic, the sound Soonyoung makes when Wonwoo is busy using his tongue to curl around his, and Wonwoo has to slow down lest he carry Soonyoung into their bedroom to absolutely ravish him. With one last nip of Soonyoung’s pout, Wonwoo draws back, pleased when Soonyoung leans in to chase after his lips.

Wonwoo loves the way Soonyoung looks when he’s thoroughly and utterly kissed, the plump of his mouth matching the pink and flush of his skin all over. His breathing is ragged and his eyes are heavy-lidded, and Wonwoo has never seen anything more desirable in his life. It strikes him how lucky he is to have a partner who understood him, who wanted him, who loved him just as much as Soonyoung did.

He’s about to lean in again, to steal another kiss or three, when the doorbell rings.

The bubble is shattered, and the both of them make annoyed faces at each other.

“Whoever this is, they’re twenty minutes early,” Wonwoo grumbles. Soonyoung looks down at him from where he’s splayed across his lap, and giggles at the look of absolute disgruntlement on his face. “If it’s anyone other than Chan, make them wait outside.”

“You don’t mean that,” Soonyoung chastises him softly, his voice husky from their activities. It doesn’t help with Wonwoo fantasizing about wanting to pull him down, removing all his clothes and setting his mouth to the spot on the inside of Soonyoung’s thigh that he knows drives him to the point of losing his voice. Soonyoung starts to beam, and Wonwoo knows he’s fully compartmentalized and is on entertaining mode already.

He sighs, sending regrets to his crotch, before he allows Soonyoung to pull him up into a sitting position. He watches Soonyoung, husband and love of his life, bound over to the door, and sighs in fondness before he heads into their bedroom to fix his appearance the best he can.

“Seokminnie! Mingyu! Come on in!”

Wonwoo grits his teeth and closes their bedroom door behind him.


End file.
